Lucky Break
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: He never thought that after he lost everything, and gained just a false love life, that he would gain his past back. Sequal to Lucky Days MxS MxH Dedicated to Catwinn.
1. Prologue: She's Not Human

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Says: Aww, short chapter. But it needed to be. This is just a prologue after all. Next chapter will be longer. I promise!!**_

Lucky Break

Prologue: She's Not Human.

--

Mello had lost everything he ever had. A best friend, a life, half of his face in an explosion that could have _that should have _killed him. He lost his dignity, he lost everything. Yet he gained a love life, a friend, a person that would always be by his side, even though she would turn around and laugh, saying that her side was her own. She wouldn't admit it.

Mello and the girl both knew that he didn't love her. Yet he was willing to try to love her, try to be her boyfriend, just trying. He would flat out tell her anything, as long as it wasn't too personal, or too awkward. He wouldn't tell her any lies, even if they were suppose to be nice ones. The ones that gained confidence were the ones that hurt the most.

He lost everything and gained just a few things in return. He never beat Near, but he got more information then him. He never caught Light Yagami, yet he was allowed to watch him suffer. He never thought that Matt was going to die, yet he was able to bury his best friend with a memory and with the intention to visit when he could, when he can.

He thought that this was his life now. Waiting until something better came along. Oh did that something come along in the most weirdest way.

--

He stared, the last time he last seen her was the will to never live again. The last time he seen her, there was fear etched forever in her eyes. Now there she was, walking down the street. Never looking behind her. Walking, innocently. Not understanding that what he did was the most kindness that he could have done. She would never get it.

He walked by her.

"Hello Mello."

He stopped short but didn't turn around. He could feel her eyes on his back. He could feel her sadness. He didn't regret what he did, but he did feel remorse.

"Sayu."

"Not going to add my last name?" The girl asked teasingly.

"Glad to see your well."

"Is that a lie?"

Mello turned around glaring at the girl. Her long brown hair, or used to be long, was short to her shoulders. Her brown eyes that were once filled with fear and wanting to go home were now hidden. All of the emotions she once displayed, were gone. Hidden forever.

"Is that a joke?" He responded back.

"How's life treating you?" Sayu's eyes traveled to his scar. But no emotion, not even a spark.

He was used to seeing such dead eyes. But not from a girl who didn't understand how dangerous he was until too late. "Fairly well. Considering." He said.

"That's good. I saw what happened to Matt." The girl stopped, thinking she gone to far.

Mello shook his head and then said, "That's his fault. He didn't know the dangers that came with it."

"I think he did. I just don't think its what you intended to happen." Sayu paused and then said. "So, who was Kira?"

She didn't know? "I don't know. I lost to Near the damn bastard."

"He's L's successor?"

So Sayu was smart enough to know that her brother was the false L. Either that, or she was smart enough to know that L was dead. And that it was just a title. Mello smirked inwardly. This girl had some good observation skills. "Yeah. Still is."

"I would have thought you beat him the minute you got your hands on the notebook." She saw the horrors, she knew that Mello wasn't joking. It was some notebook, and she didn't think that she would be able to have the guts to use. She wouldn't use it.

Mello laughed and then said, "That's what happens when plans go awry."

"Who leaked the information to you? Or did Matt hack into that?" Sayu pressed.

Mello looked at her amused. "Since when were you a detective Miss-Fear-of-Blood."

Sayu's mouth dropped open to shout something to him, but she closed it. It looked like that she learned when and when not to use her voice. Even though, Mello would give anything, anything to know that she was still the same Sayu and not the one he broke.

He knew he broke her, he knew he did.

"Sorry, it wasn't my place to ask such questions." She said. "Of coarse you would get suspicious. You used to be a Mafia Boss after all."

"Amazing you didn't write down my name into the notebook with what I looked like." Mello mused.

"You honestly think that I would tell Kira, whoever he was, about who you looked like?" Sayu gasped.

"It would be in your right state of mind." Mello shrugged.

"You really have little faith in me." Sayu coughed.

The last he heard about Sayu was that she was unable to walk, she was mentally scared, mentally damaged, all from his threats, all from his shots, all for his desire to get the notebook.

"Start acting like a normal teenager once in a while. Or at least human. Geeze." Mello shook his head. "Good day." He turned on his heel and left her in the crowd, possibly for the last time. Hopefully for the last time. He needed it to be the last time.


	2. ch1: Another Case to Solve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

Chapter One: Another Case to Solve

--

Mello walked in to Halle's apartment building and sighed to himself. It was nice of her to help him keep low. From what he remembered was that he had a big bounty on his head, and police were already out and about trying to find him. He couldn't blame them, he was the one that kidnapped Takada Kiyomi and nearly got killed for it. However her death was her own fault. He never touched her. Never. He didn't do anything, but she was the goddess of the new world it looked like, and really close to Kira. At least that helped solve the crime.

He opened the door and sat down on the couch after closing it. How long has it been since he saw Sayu Yagami last? To him, it felt like five years, maybe six. He couldn't remember. He chuckled softly, what would Matt say to this he ever found out?

He never will though. He was buried underneath solid cold ground forever. He wasn't going to pop out from the ground like those zombie games he had a fetish with. Mello shook his head, keep thinking like Matt, he might as well be him. And to tell truth, Matt's life was...boring.

The door opened and Mello glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde-headed woman walk through.

"A new case." Halle informed him. "Near's interested."

"I won once." Mello said. "Unofficially."

"Well then, here's a case where you can be official winner." Halle told him.

He didn't need any persuasion to take a case that Near was interested. It was all a game to the albino and to the blonde. There wasn't any rules, although there was one rule. They couldn't help each other. Not at all. In the Kira case, both of them broke that rule, just for a debt of a picture. But not this time. Mello wasn't about to give any information he found to the white-headed kid. He can find it out himself.

"Do know the contents of the case?" Mello asked her.

Halle blinked, but she wasn't surprised. "Just some. We're going to be going to New York for this case."

"The same place where Near caught Mogi." Mello wasn't about to say that was him. Halle didn't need to know that.

"Yeah," Halle replied to him. "So far the vitcims have been all girls ranging from twenty to early thirties. There's been five murders, and all from range a day from another. The killer is either taking a break at this time, or he's waiting."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"I bet he's waiting for Near or for the police to catch on." Mello said. "Sadly, he doesn't know that he's interested me."

"Near knows you're going to take this case." Halle told him. "You realize that?"

"Doesn't matter. He can't move around, he's only known by a screen-name. I have more opitions then he does at the moment and even though I cannot roam around freely, I can roam around in the underground. Easier to become a criminal and catching one by knowing their mind-state."

Halle frowned and then said. "Another thing is that, there's no witnesses, and there's no suspects. He's been killing them in broad-daylight and no one's noticed anything."

Mello didn't say a word. He had heard of cases where there has been no witnesses before, but plenty of suspects to go by. How odd that this time there was not even a trace.

"What do you think?" Mello asked. "Do you think he'll move around from state to state?"

"If that's true, then he's well-practiced." Halle told him. "Why do you think he would?"

"I don't know." Mello said. "But its best if I stay here." He leaned back. "After all, if there's not much to go by, its best for me to watch for a bit. See what happens." That's what he did when he was in the mafia until he caught a lead that said that the Taskforce had Kira's notebook.

"Should I?"

"Don't tell Near." Mello said. "Because then he's going to think along the same lines I am. If the killer does move around, then it'll be the same case as L had to solve. Only with a real murderer, not a killer hiding behind a notebook."

"That's not what I was..."

"If you want to stay then go ahead and stay. If you want to leave that's fine too. In fact, you should go ahead and be with Near. He's only going to believe that you betrayed him. Not that he already hasn't caught on to that already."

Halle straightened herself up and narrowed her eyes at the blond. She hated the fact that he didn't seem to care what she did. But she understood that he needed someone to keep an eye out on Near. She was the closest thing he had besides Matt and since he was gone, he was going to be relying on her now. What was she supposed to do?

"Alright, I'll be in New York. You have my cell."

"I'll call you at night when you're alone. If your not, just hang it up." Mello said simply. "Check the Caller ID though." He said. "Don't want you hanging up on a friend or a family member that's not me."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Halle said sarcastically. "But fine."

Loveless affair and he knew that she knew. He wasn't going to be a Light Yagami and play with her emotions just for personal gain. He wasn't going to do that to someone that leaked information for him. Information that Matt couldn't grab. She was formidable to the game that Near and Mello were playing and he would be damned if he screwed it up.

Screwing it up meant he lost.

And he wasn't going to lose to that brat.


	3. ch2: Another Murder to Witness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from Another Note the BB Los Angeles Cases. If you want to read this chapter be aware that you are ruining a great story from a well-written author.**_

Chapter Two: Another Murder to Witness

--

Here's the thing, when Sayu saw Mello again, she thought that it was a one time thing. Just a passerby in someone's life that held no meaning. He should have forgotten her. However, it was her fault that she brought up a conversation. Her fault that she just had to open her mouth to say something. Most people, who met up with someone that left them traumatized would run away, or be scared. Some may yell and even cause a scene. Yet, she opened her mouth and spoke to him like she knew him all her life.

Two days of her life to be accurate.

He looked pretty bad. He had a scar that trailed down from a side of his face. There was no telling where it ended. His clothes were still made of the same leather he wore back when she first met him, but instead of a black jacket she saw on him before, was now a red zipper one. Really odd compared to the much black and the blond hair.

Another thing that there's to mention. When she ran into Mello, what she thought was a good day, suddenly turned sour. If not from the conversation, but from what she had to go through, all over again.

All she did was go down a few streets, a couple of turns, down to an alleyway that lead to her apartment's back door. What she did not expect was to see two people. One towering over the other. Now, Sayu had enough sense to go behind a wall and watch. She didn't dare even try to attack whoever was attacking the other person. She couldn't see their faces, but what she could see was the towering one, beating up the younger one. What she could see from far away was that the towering one was a boy, no...a man.

The one pinned to a wall was a girl. Obviously a girl. Her clothes were ripped and bruises were covering her arms, legs, and even face from what Sayu could see. They were yelling, but the words were jumbled, she was screaming, but no one was paying attention.

What was odd, was that the girl wasn't resisting. She wasn't fighting back. Maybe he wasn't beating her, maybe he was yelling like some drunken idiot. Sayu bit her lip, but didn't move. If she was lucky, the man would stop and would go home.

Her luck wasn't there.

The man pulled out what looked like some sort of weapon and hit the girl's chest. But it didn't stop. The girl slid down the wall as he kept on. It looked like she was knocked unconscious from the blow, but Sayu couldn't tell. She was too far away. She watched until the man pulled away and walked off. Leaving the knife and the gloves at the scene. She watched until the man was gone until Sayu ran over to the girl.

She looked to be so young. Her eyes were open and scared, but blood was still pooling at the body. Her arms were broken, her legs looked like they had been cut at the arteries so that she couldn't move even if she wanted too. That would explain why the girl wasn't even trying to resist. She looked at the body just for a bit longer, until she ran inside the building.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

"My name is Sayu Yagami and I live on Sakura Street's Apartment Building number 234." She spoke. "There's a girl that appears to have her arms broken, and stabbed."

--

"Looks like Near's staying here." Halle told Mello after she hung up the phone. She bit her lip as she looked over at the blond. He was staring at the computer screen trying to come up with some more leads to the case. Halle hated it when he did. For when he did, he never paid any attention to her. Made her feel like all she was in his eyes was a tool for him to use to his leisure.

Mello looked over at the blond woman and stared at her. His blue eyes cold and calculating. "Why's that?" He asked her.

"There's been another murder by an apartment building that's on Sakura Street." Halle explained. "From what Near told me, the body was the same as the other victims. The age is just in the right range too."

Mello frowned, "That fast?"

"Here's one thing that's different. The murderer doesn't know that he had witness this time." Halle said. "Near doesn't know the identity of the witness, but he said that he's going to question whoever it is tomorrow." She paused and then said. "If I can, I'll tell you who it is."

"Alright." Mello agreed before going back to the computer. A witness? Was this guy so oblivious to something so trivial into a murder? And here he thought he was going to have fun. Looks like that didn't happen.

Halle bit her lip. She knew already who it was, Near had told her. She wasn't about to tell Mello though. What if it was an old flame? Halle folded her arms quietly against her chest. It wasn't that she would be jealous if he found out that. No, she was worried about what the hell he would do if he found out.

Mello looked over at Halle. "Worried?"

"A bit. Who knows what that person saw. I'm hoping that this case is an easy open and shut case." Halle replied.

"Near wouldn't go that low." Mello said. "He's interested in this case. I doubt that the guy, if he knows that the infamous L is on his tail, would give in just to that. Unless I was wrong about it being fun and all he's doing is killing for the sake of killing."

"There's people like that? How sick." Halle growled. Killing for someone's attention? She could understand it if it was a lover or whatnot, but to kill for an idol that was detective was just...eh.

"There's a person that would have done that. He's name was Backup back in the Wammy House. He's real name was Beyond Birthday. He used to have the Shinigami Eyes without being with a Death Note."

"Really?" Halle was intrigued.

"L used Naomi Misora, some agent lady that went missing a while back, to catch him. He admired L that much." Mello leaned back. "Crazy people like to have their illusions."

"He was so calculating until now. I wonder why he didn't know he had a witness." Halle mused.

"I don't know. We'll find out after Near talks to the damn person." Mello replied and went back to the computer.


	4. ch3: Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

**_Lynx Tiger Says: Agh! Short chapter! Gomennasai!_**

Chapter Three: Surprise, Surprise.

Sayu sighed. Out of all the places Near could have picked to talk to her in, was a white room, no windows, and a camera that watched her every move in the room.

"Sayu Yagami, your father was a deputy director yes?" Near asked.

"Yes." _And my brother pretended to be you and killed dad. _Sayu thought to herself. Damn, she didn't even want to believe that Light did that. Even she knew the truth that wasn't made public.

Silence, "What were you doing in the back alleyways of Sakura Apartments?"

Sayu frowned at the camera screen. It was obvious that Near suspected her to be the killer, but she knew that she wasn't. "I took a short-cut to my apartment. Sadly, that short-cut includes the back alleyway of the building." _Behind a building where a girl had to die at. What a shame. _Sayu inwardly sighed, gosh, was she really going to be adding her thoughts after each answer?

"Exactly, what weapon do you believe you saw when you were at the scene of the murder?"

"I only saw him pull out something, I thought it to be a punch, but he hit her in the chest. When I got close to the body, it was apparent that he used a knife. My guess is a common pocketknife." Sayu responded.

Again, silence. "You may leave, Ms. Yagami. If we have anymore questions, I'll contact you."

"Glad to be of help, Near." Sayu told the camera as she left the room, hopefully for good.

--

Mello frowned as he stood outside the police station of where the suspect was supposed to be questioned at. _Obviously, Near's going to ask what this person was doing at the crime scene, and either a description of the fight, or what weapon the person used. _He glanced up to see a familiar pretty brunette girl walking toward him. So, it was Sayu Yagami that saw the murder. Just like a long time ago.

"Isn't it dangerous to be here Mello?" Sayu asked as she came nearer to the blonde.

"Near dropped all charges against me, so my record is clean." Mello replied. "So you're the witness?"

"Yes." Sayu nodded. She stared at him for a bit, noticing again about the scar. She didn't know how he got it. She started walking off, but she noticed that Mello was watching her. She sighed, so everything was still a competition. She sat down on a nearby bench. Mello could only watch, wondering what she was doing. "Well? Any questions? Surely you're not here for a little reunion." Sayu paused. "or did Mello the Great Mafia Boss turn soft?"

"Shut up. You're more annoying than you were back then." Mello told her.

Sayu laughed. She completely expected that. She watched him walk over and sit down next to her, not even bothering about asking if he could. "Well?" She pressed.

"What did the fight look like?" Mello asked her, not wasting time.

"Just like an abusive relationship." Sayu replied. "They both were yelling about different things unless he stalked her without her noticing."

"Abusive stalker or boyfriend." Mello mused.

Sayu leaned back against the hard wood. "I bet if Matt was here, he'd guess stalker."

"Nah, I bet boyfriend."

"I doubt that." Sayu laughed. "But, you were closer to him, and you knew him longer."

Mello smiled a bit. In truth, he knew that she was right. Matt would have picked stalker. He was after all, a good judge of character. That was why he picked him to be his right hand man during the kidnapping. Sadly, now that it was too late, he wished that it was him that did the distraction. Not Matt.

Sayu looked over to see that Mello's smile faded into a sad frown. Maybe he wasn't done healing from loosing a great friend.

"Yeah," Mello said just as she opened her mouth to apologize. "I bet you're right."

Sayu bit her lip. SHe didn't know how to respond.

"Listen, kid." Mello glanced at her. "You fit into the age-range that he killer has." He paused. "I don't think I'll be able to save you this time."

"You make it sound like I could have died back in the Mafia. The only one that'd have guts to kill me would have been you." Sayu laughed.

Mello frowned, she never changed. "You still don't know how close to death you are until it smacks you in the face."

Sayu blinked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, or something." Mello shrugged. "Take ithow you will." With that, he walked away.

--

"Well? What did you find out?" Halle asked as he walked through the door.

"That this person abuses his victims like they were dating. My guess is that this murderer stalks his victims."

"Pretend dating then?" Halle asked cautiously.

Mello shook his head. "I'm not for certain, but what is true is that he likes to make them suffer. Emotionally and physically."

Halle nodded, having half of the mind to tell Near the minute she had the chance to do so, but she didn't want to betray Mello.

"We're not getting anywhere are we?" Halle asked, changing the subject.

Either Mello was to caught up in his thoughts, or he knew what se meant, because he didn't say a word.

Halle glanced away and Mello spoke.

"We're far in the case, but for me and you? We're as far as friends."

She sighed, "Had a feeling."

"We tried."

"Yes. We did."


	5. ch4: Graveyard Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger says: Hey guys, check out my profile if you are a fan of me or Lucky Days, I have tests up to see how much you know XD. I also have a poll up about if I should or shouldn't make a spin off MattxMisa story. Read this chapter before you make your decision. All polls, tests, and other fun sites shall be found on my profile. If you read my author's note, you should know this by now! Gracias, adios! **_

Chapter Four: Graveyard Confessions

Sayu sighed as she entered her apartment. It didn't have much inside, nor did it have hardly any comfort objects like a T.V, since she was planning to move out of Japan after college. She set her stuff on the couch her mother gave her and sighed again as she entered her room. Her air mattress was deflated again, so she had to air it back up. As she did so, her mind wandered back to the police station.

Mello didn't really say if he was taken or not, but he was the same Mello, Sayu knew. That cold look in his eyes and unnerving smile only good-girls-gone-bad would die to get from him, but Sayu wasn't naive. She knew that Mello was a dangerous person, but he was also the only person besides Matt that truely made her feel safe.

Once the mattress was aired up, she plugged it so it wouldn't get deflated again for a long time. She found herself a small, yet comfortable blanket it and threw it on the mattress. Once that was done, she laid on top of it and stared at the ceiling.

Staring at the white tile, with a big water mark smack middle of it, her mind wandered again. What was it like to be around Mello? Would she be able to get close to him as Matt did, or would she be blocked from his thoughts? Would he love her if she loved him? She immediately shot up from her lying down position as the thought crossed her mind like the wind.

Her? And Mello?! What was she thinking? Yes it's true that she admired Mello and was curious to learn more about him like what his real name was, but dear god was she out of her mind?

Grabbing at her chest to feel her heart going ninety miles per a minute or maybe faster, she got up and out of her room. Maybe lying down to relax was a bad idea.

--

Mello sighed as he walked along the crowded streets of Japan. It was nice to some extent that Sayu was as naive as ever, but then again he was her Guardian Angel back in the Mafia, yet he was also her executioner.

What bothered him to no end was the thought about her love-life. Was she taken? Was the man she's seeing good to her? If single did she have feelings for him as he did (or does) for her?

Mello grabbed at his head like he had an on come of a headache, and groaned. Seriously he didn't really think that thought was even necessary. It was obvious to him that Sayu wouldn't hesitate to laugh at that. Her? Feelings for him?! Even Matt would say good-luck, he was better off with Halle.

Speaking of Matt, he hadn't visited his grave in a long while. Maybe he should sort out his feelings where noise was a bit more scarce.

--

Sayu sighed. Why in three hells did she come to a fucking graveyard? Oh yes. To see Light and her dad. No that it would matter any.

"Oh! Sayu-chan!" Sayu blinked and looked up seeing Misa looking down at her with a friendly smile. "I guess you decided to see Light."

"Yeah. You're here to see Matt?" Misa had called it quits on Light after finding out that she was being cheated on. SInce then, from what Sayu found out from their small talk was that Misa met Matt and started dating. Before the shooting, Matt had proposed to her. Sayu didn't know if it ended after they managed to tie the knot before Matt's untimely demise.

Misa laughed, Syau's eyes went down to see a simple diamond ring that Matt gave her. "I did. I miss him so much. He used to talk about you. Constantly worried that his best friend was going to hurt you in someway."

So Matt talked about Sayu's kidnapping? That was actually very surprising to tell truth. That meant that they were together longer then what Sayu suspected. "I'm still sorry about Matt. I mean you lost Light to Kiyomi and then..." Sayu broke offf. She knew that it's only been a few years, but wounds that are deep sometimes never heal.

Misa smiled and patted Sayu on the shoulder. "Its alright. I'm glad that you're up and walking. Light and your father would be so happy to know that you recovered. Fairly quickly I should say."

Sayu thought for a minute and then asked. "Was it hard without your parents around?"

Misa nodded, "Yes, but my sister always told me memories that I should smile at so I wouldn't forget them. That's what I try when I'm here. Share memories that are new and old so I don't forget."

Sayu nodded and Misa patted her shoulder again as she left. Misa had stopped saying good-bye. Sayu didn't know why, but she had a feeling it had to do with both Light and Matt.

She turned back to the graves and took a deep breath. "Be prepared to be appalled." She warned the wearing stones. "But I think I'm falling head over heels for Mello."

--

Mell smiled a slight smile at Misa while she gave him her flashiest grin and wave. It was amazing to know that she was still modeling, acting, and singing while her heart was under repairing. He supposed she made herself busy so that the pain of losing Matt wasn't so bad.

He walked along the graves, and he couldn't help but to feel highly uncomfortable like eyes were watching his every move. He got to Matt's grave and smiled a bit wider.

A bouquet of blue violets and red roses laid gracefully horizontal on the grave stone. He looked up at the name and sighed. Matt loved Misa enough to tell her his real and full name.

"Damn bastard, she turned you into a sap." Mello told the grave as he sat down before it. "Guess that's to be expected, seeing how I'm also losing the ice around my heart. Remember Sayu Yagami? That girl you'd try speaking Japanese with? Well, be surprised lover-boy because I'm falling for that naive chick." He paused like Matt was going to pop out of the ground and give him a comment. How funny, yet disturbing that would be?

"Yeah, Mihael Keehl also known as me, used to be a Mafia Boss, and a murderer to a best friend is in love with Kira's sister. How very ironic." Mello sighed as he bowed his head down and sighed again, watching the dirt for the longest time.

The wind picked up softly and blew just a bit to make Mello look up and turn his head to the right to see that Sayu was also there. He glanced at Matt's grave confused, yet said nothing as he got up and started walking toward where Sayu was.

--

"I mean I know he's a bad person, but I can't help but to think that it's an act." Sayu rambled, not at all hearing the approaching footsteps. "But i can't stop wondering about him and his life and he's always like right there. Did you know that he was outisde the police station? I know that he was going to be there despite the fact if I was there or not, but to consider that it was me? Fate I guess..."

"You're out of the apartment to talk to the grave stones about seeing me twice and already considering it has fate?" said a familiar voice.

Sayu didn't bother to look up. "Ok. So not fat, but chance encounter. Does that make you feel a bit secure Mello?"

A shocked yet fake gasp could be heard. "I could have been that murderer and instead you come up with Mello?" A shake of the head. "You really are naive."

"No." Sayu looked up at him. "I just knew."

Mello sighed, and sat down next to her. It was only for a few seconds when Sayu stood up. "Well, I have to go..."

"You have feelings for me?" Mello cut her off. She could runaway. It'd only rove that her imagination was overreacting.

Sayu paused and then said, "Why should I bother telling you? You'll only tell me that I'm endangering myself."

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." Mello responded casually.

Sayu bit her lip. "Ok then." She sat down, but made sure that he was keeping his eyes on her at all times so that he would know if she was lying or not. "Yes Mello, I have feelings for you. Temporarily for not, I do."

"Tomorrow night. Eight. You in?" Mello asked.

Sayu blinked, either he knew that she worked only mornings or that was a complete lucky guess was beyond her. "Fine."

"See you then." Mello stood up and walked away.

The only thought that was going through Sayu's head now was, _did he ask me out or is this about the murder case?! _


	6. ch5: Captured Sweetheart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: What's a 'blind' poll? Do I need to click that? I don't know because the poll thingy isn't coming up on my profile thingy. I don't get it. Oh well. Since its not working, here's the vote thingy. Do you guys thing I should make a MattxMisa story that's based off of this plotline? I already made a little one-shot with the song called Misery, but I really think I should write the story, but I want you're guys thought on the that. Oh, I told you guys about my report card right? Well, for my exam grades I only have a D in Physical Science, but a B in that class, and for Spanish I have a B in the exams, but a D or an F in that class. Weird right? Right! Anyway, enough of the ramblings! Onward my good friends! **_

Chapter Five: Captured Sweetheart

Sayu hummed as she gently brushed her hair as she sprayed hairspray to keep a good hold and so her bangs didn't get in the way. She placed her brush down and looked nervously at her reflection. She bit her lip. Mello never specified what the night was for, so she decided to go ahead and go casual with a bit of make-up and a simple hairstyle. No need to go for a make-over if the night turned out to be just a night of questions.

The door to her apartment was being knocked at and Sayu hurriedly unplugged the straightener as she left the bathroom. "Coming!" She assured just as she made her way to the door. She opened it up and then said, "Let me guess, Misa-chan told you where I lived didn't she?"

Stood in her doorway was the devil himself, donned in nice black jeans and a simple black tee-shirt, his rosary necklace and bracelet blending with the outfit and, his blond hair was tied up in a ponytail making him a scary good-looking person. "I take that as a come in?" Mello questioned.

Sayu nodded and opened the door wider for the archangel. "You look very nice." She complimented awkwardly. She still wasn't sure if it was a date or not, but there wasn't any harm in saying something nice either.

Mello looked at her up and down and up again. She couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous as she watched his eyes roam. "You look pretty." Mello told her.

She was wearing a red shirt with a black sash tied around in the back, and blue jeans. Sayu blushed, okay, if this was a question night it sure was going downhill. "I didn't know what you meant by tonight so I tried my best."

At this Mello blinked, "You have to be kidding me."

Sayu's cheeks redden. What do you know? She was wrong on the dating part of the night. She should have known not to be so rash into thinking that after a confession there was going to be a date.

"Did you really think that I was going to...?"

"Date me? Or ask for this night to be a date? Yes, actually." Sayu responded cutting into his sentence. Gosh, no need to tell her that she was stupid or something.

On the other hand, "Sayu...this _is _a date. I thought you thought that I was going to ask questions."

Pure silence. Sayu just stared at Mello in surprise. Wow, she had thought correctly then. Ouch. This date was going from bad to worse. "Uh..."

"I'm amazed that you didn't know." Mello smiled a bit. To Sayu, it looked like a smirk or a grimace.

"You didn't say." Sayu mumbled as she looked away blushing. Shit. She was an idiot!

Mello chuckled and he got a bit closer to Sayu, just enough so that he could tilt her chin up a bit to make her look straight into his eyes. "You think I'm the kind to confess, and not ask for a night?"

"To be truthful, yes." Sayu said to him.

Mello blinked, but then smiled. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Just like you knew Matt like you knew him for your whole life I would have thought you'd catch on."

"Catch on to what?" Sayu blinked.

Mello looked at her in the eye, not even wavering and said. "I'm not someone who toys with other people's emotions. I keep my promises and I tell the truth."

"Honest yet dishonest." Sayu shrugged and then said, "I see."

Mello flinched, but made sure that his eyes stayed connected to hers. He knew that she knew that he had ordered Mr. Yagami's death, but to tell truth, he was quite unwilling to tell Sayu that her father had wielded the Death Note on Light's command. "Well, do you believe me?"

"Yes. I believe you." Sayu nodded.

Mello smirked slightly, "Shall we?"

Syau blinked, but smiled. "Oh, sure." She grabbed her sweater that was on the back of the couch and took Mello's hand and walked to of the apartment, locking it behind her.

--

_She's the one the officers speak of, the one that they say saw my act. My poor sweet girl, innocently taken by a sinner. Kira wouldn't want someone as pure as her to die by sinner's hands. Don't worry my lord. Your angel will go to where you are._

_--_

"So Matt used to be scared of the dark?" Sayu cracked up. It was kind of funny to see such a kind-hearted person to be scared out of their wits over something that they couldn't control.

Their date had gone well from Sayu's point of view. They had dinner and talked about themselves. Sayu never would have thought that Mello was a music geek at the same time, Mello was amused that Sayu was an artist.

"Yeah, always had his game boy on or he'd sleep where the moon shined, but that only made the shadows on the wall scarier than most." Mello told her casually. "So, what are you afraid of?"

"Well, I'm scared of spiders." Sayu shivered. She could handle spiders if they were in a glass cage, but if not, they were dead within five minutes of being in Sayu's eyesight. "What about you? Wait! Let me guess!" She told him as he opened his mouth to tell her. "Death right?"

Mello blinked at her. That was a really good guess. "No, but nice try." He told her. "To be accurate, I'm afraid of needles."

Silence. Sayu's lips curved upwards. "You? Afraid of needles?"

"Yeah." Mello shook his head. "I'm not very fond of having silver things inside or poking my skin."

"Wow, and I thought for sure you were going to say that I was right about you being afraid of death." Sayu smiled a bit. It was nice to know that Mello was afraid of something that was not the cause of imagination. "Did Matt know?"

"No. I never told him, and he never asked." Mello shrugged. It was true, but Matt was third in line to succeed L. If he put his brains together then Matt would have known when it was time for the annual blood test.

Sayu nodded. She was happy to know something that wasn't common knowledge. She smiled, she felt like she was getting closer to knowing Mello better than anyone.

When they got to the apartment complex, Mello asked. "Do you want me to walk you up to your door?"

"No. This is fine." She paused and then said, "Where in Japan do you live?"

"Rail Street." Mello told her.

"That cheap apartment?" Sayu blinked and then turned red. Oops, she bit her lip. That wasn't the best thing to say. But she knew that Mafia Bosses could have a fortune at their hands. Did Matt and Mello spend it all in the Kira case?

Mello laughed. He knew that Sayu wasn't being insulting. "Yeah. Sorry, I don't live up to an image of being rich."

"I didn't..."

Mello shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned around and got on the black motorcycle that was in front of the complex. Sayu watched as he drove off.

_Damn it. _Sayu scowled at herself as she turned around and was about to go inside.

"Are you the Sakura witness?"

"Yes...what a fancy title that is." Sayu said sarcastically as she turned around, only to see nothing but black as she was hit on the side of the head.

"Dear, sweet Angel." He lifted the girl up. "You do not belong in this world for someone that associates with the criminals."


	7. ch6: Gather the Pieces, Gather a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: Hey, guys, I'm only going to be able to update on weekends because I finally got a job Yay!! So, you may as well start learning patience, because this chapter is going to be the last until sunday, hopefully .**_

_**Warning: A KIIIIIIIIIISSSS! Oh, and Spoilers for Another Note: BB Los Angeles Murder Cases.  
**_

Chapter Six: Gather the Pieces, Gather a Kiss

--

It's been a long while since Sayu had been kidnapped and another long while that she had to open her eyes in a dark room. She sighed to herself. Being kidnapped had been on her not-to-do-again list, but dear god. Maybe she should have accepted Mello's invite. "You're awake Angel?"

Sayu paled and looked over to see a boy with long yet short black hair. His eyes were a red color standing in the doorway. Sayu gasped. "They said you died!"

"I can fake a heart attack." The man replied. "So dear Angel knows of me?"

"Yes." Sayu said as she narrowed her eyes. "Beyond Birthday. The Los Angeles Murderer. What happened to that name?"

"I don't have a title yet in this island. Angel, you must be destroyed someway. Somehow." Beyond told her. "You're not a clever girl, hanging around criminals. You evaded me quite well though. I'll give you that."

Sayu growled softly under her breath as she stood up. She was stupid? He obviously forgot to tie her up. She wavered a bit as watched as he kept his eyes on her, quite amused. "Beyond, I thought that you would have killed me on the spot."

"Then that'd lead to too many mistakes." Beyond told her. "You can go, report, but no one is going to believe you because I'm supposedly dead."

Sayu hissed, no one would believe her? he was mocking her and she knew that. "So , that's it?"

"I'll catch you again, don't fret." Beyond told her. "After all, the Angel is an naive girl."

Sayu didn't say a word. She couldn't to that. She was pretty naive. "Near and Mello will believe me."

"Maybe. I do know that L told one of them about my murders, and how hard it was for him to catch me, but the true one that caught me was Misora, but she's dead because of your Lord, dear Angel. Because of Kira."

"Near surpassed both L and Kira." Sayu hissed. She knew that Light surpassed L because L was dead. Near was alive because he surpassed both L and Kira. That was a true fact, and one she hoped wouldn't change, at least, not to this murderer's favor.

"I found out that your Lord was your brother, Light Yagami." Beyond told her, without any emotion to what she said earlier.

"So? Was there was reason why I'm talking to you? Maybe a reason for me being here?" Sayu was done playing games, she wanted to leave, and now. If Beyond had something to fucking say, then he better say it before she left the room, and take his invite.

"Smart girl," Beyond praised. "I suppose being in the same situation twice will make you understand how we think."

Sayu didn't need a signpost to tell her that we meant the criminals. The kidnappers. She watched him for a while and then started running toward the door, but Beyond was much faster then she was, and was kicked back from the door. "Now, now Angel. You're brother was Kira the 'Savior'. Surely Angels give messages. I haven't even gave you what I wanted you to say yet."

"My brother may have been a 'Savior', but never will I be his messenger." Sayu hissed. "He may be my brother, and he may have illusion other people into thinking that he was doing this for the greater good, but not me."

"Maybe, maybe. Doubt is blinding." Beyond told her. "Tell the successor of L that this is between us. And you, my dear will be the mystery he gets to solve."

Sayu didn't say anything, but it was clear that she was angry. So Beyond was going to murder and make it into a game for Near to catch him. Oh, that's just wonderful, and she thought that watching people die was traumatizing. Now she'd have to watch her back from now on! She watched him for a while, and Beyond stood away from the door. Watching her, with teasing red eyes.

She got up and walked over the door instead of running to it. Beyond decided to give her a wise-crack and asked, "Reluctant to leave?"

She immediately ran out the door. If she could remember where this hideout was located, and where every street was, it would make it easier for Near to catch him.

But first, she had to tell someone other than Near.

--

Mello wasn't one to get worried, but he had tried to call her, and actually went up to her apartment like he promised that night before. It was a wonder of where she could be. He stared out the window where a few teens were in an alleyway, possibly getting high. He remembered how Matt used to tease about the kids, saying that they weren't going to have a life. How tragic. It was always the same fucking speech.

Loud pounding at the door, got his attention and glanced at the door. The knocking got more urgent and Mello decided to go and open the door before the person decided to break it down.

"What do you...Sayu?" Mello blinked. She was still wearing her outfit from last night. Sayu wasted no time in jumping him his arms and hugged him tightly.

Sayu bit her lip as she pulled away when he just barely hugged back. "Sorry." She obviously been gone a night since Mello didn't look upset or anything. But, geeze, she thought it was longer then what it really was.

"What happened?" Mello asked blinking.

"View me crazy, but do you know a Beyond Birthday?" Sayu demanded, grabbing Mello's shoulders to make sure he didn't turn around to laugh.

Mello blinked. That name wasn't common knowledge, and to see Sayu in such distraught, "Yeah. I do." He finally answered. "So he faked a hear attack."

"Okay, so you won't doubt me when I tell you that he's the killer of the apartment and of all the other murders?" Sayu asked.

Mello stared, before guiding her over to the couch. Once she sat down, he watched her. Sayu was trusty, she wouldn't lie abut something like this. "How do you know of this?"

"Beyond knocked me out just as you left and were to fast to see what was going on." Sayu told him. "He told me to tell Near that it's my murder their going to battle over."

"Near and me will be in this." Mello told her.

She rolled her eyes. Of coarse, it was going to be. "Sure, whatever. But that's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"You'll have to work together." Sayu told him, biting her lip. "or at least tell him and stay out of this case."

Mello hissed and glared at her. She had her head turned away from him. She was hiding something tit was plain and clear to see. "What did you...?"

"I told him about you, he knows that you're either on Near's side or that you work as one of three detectives. Don't give me that look!" Sayu glared as Mello looked at her with disbelief. "If I was him, I'd think the same thing. After all, Near can't do all the work because he'll get sick."

"You care why?" Mello bit his tongue and then said, "Never mind. Why tell me this?"

"Well I thought you'd want to know. It's true that you're not going to tell Near about Beyond, that's obvious. But, I do know that you're trying to beat Near." Sayu looked down and started playing with her fingers, already knowing that Mello was going to say something like 'How do you know about my battle with near?' or 'If you you know this then why confide in me?'

Yet, it wasn't happening. Sayu looked up to see that Mello had walked back to the window. He glanced at her reflection to see that she was watching him. To tell truth, he would have thought that she'd be begging for him to tell Near about Beyond's threat. What confused him was that Sayu told him all of this. "Is there a reason why you told me this?"

"I trust you. With my life, with everything I have." Sayu answered.

Mello turned around to see that Sayu had stood up to possibly leave, but she faced him. He walked over to her and brushed his knuckles over her cheek.

Sayu kept her eyes on him, wondering, waiting, hoping. She leaned in just a little bit, but said nothing.

"Do you really trust me that much?" Mello asked her. "Honestly?"

"Honestly." She said in a soft whisper.

Soft lips covered her own. She pushed back, responding. She could feel that he was uncertain and tit wasn't about the kiss. She tried to tell him with just a kiss, that everything was alright.

They broke apart, breathing softly. They didn't French, but it was a kiss. Sayu had to admit, she wondered what kind of kisser he was. To her, surprise he was gentle and kind. Sayu couldn't help that little devil on her shoulder, teasing her about what he might taste like, but she didn't push it.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on you since Beyond will kill you. That's a fact, and you told me." Mello told her. "Should I live with you or you with me?"

"You with me." Sayu responded.

"Alright."


	8. ch7: Kiss of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: I know I shouldn't be writing this, I'm sick, and can't breathe. I saw the episode where Matt and Mello die and I'm upset. Matt's voice soundsl like Near. I seriously swear that some of these guys use people over and over again. And only for a few lines too. I feel so bad for Matt, I started crying. Not that it matters anyway, because my friend name Near (no seriously his name is near) Ruined the episode for me because he called and started chanting my name through the phone and told me that he saw Mello's death, and said that he didn't see the beginning. I swear I was going to kill that kid. He's lucky to be visiting family far away, otherwise I would have! Agh!! Anyway read! **_

Chapter Seven: Fire Kiss

"Halle?"

"Mello? Why are you calling?"

"I need you to tell Near that Beyond Birthday's back. He faked a heart attack. He's targeting someone."

"The witness?"

"Yes."

"Impossible!"

"Anyone can fake a heart attack as long as they have the brains and the medication to do it. Also, tell Near that this is offer only comes once. I want to work with him for this case."

"Because of the witness?"

"Shut up."

"Fine. I'll tell him. If he accepts?"

"Give him my number."

"Alright."

--

"You don't have much do you." Mello commented as he looked around. Most people had their own TVs and kept the old one for when they leave or they throw them out. They was a portable DVD player sitting on top of the television. She had a laptop on her folded out desk that was sitting by the window and it had an ipod lying on it. There was fold out tables inside the kitchen from what Mello could see.

Sayu scratched the back of her neck. For someone that lived in a nice apartment, she really didn't have much flair for furniture, she didn't have a lot for comfort either. "Misa and Light got me the laptop and ipod." Sayu told Mello. "I guess Misa wanted me to have music in my life while Light wanted me to be connected to him still."

Mello nodded. He frowned as he looked away. He hadn't thought about Misa since he ran into her from the graveyard. Which was of coarse yesterday. "She does well for a girl that seems to live in a tragic world."

"She'll find someone again. Matt wouldn't want her to believe that he's the only love she'll have." Sayu explained as she walked around and sat down on the couch.

Mello had only laughed. "You're going to sit there without offering to help me unpack?"

"You really need directions to my room?"

That shocked Mello. "Since when did you decide that's where I'm sleeping."

"We're living together. Best to act the part out. After all, you did say you were going to keep an eye on me too."

"Oh god, are you going to throw that back at my face?" Mello growled. "I'm only going to keep an eye on you when we're in the apartment and outside. I'd much rather not have Beyond Birthday decide to break in and kill you."

"Wow, so optimistic." Sayu gushed sarcastically. "Must really helped you get laid a few times back in the Mafia."

Mello just flipped her off and said, "Fine. Be that way." He joked teasingly. He knew she wasn't mad at him, and she knew that he was just playing around. He walked into her bedroom and looked around. She had an air mattress on the floor with messed up sheets and blankets. To the side there was a little tall stereo. He supposed it was for her ipod.

He knelt down and started un-sorting and resorting what he had. Clothes went in one pile. He decided to ask where to put his computer because he brought that. His ipod was safe in a side pocket. He also brought his own necessary things like a hairbrush and toothbrush.

"This almost looks like a sleep over, not a living together." Sayu teased as she walked in to the bedroom to help. She grabbed his clothes and found spare hangers for them all. "Pants can go in that plastic drawer." She pointed to the right hand side of the room where the plastic drawers were.

Mello nodded and started putting things away. It got done so much faster since Sayu was quick to put things away. Mello took his time because his head was always full of thoughts about the past and the future. But lately, he's been thinking more and more about the present.

They sat down on the mattress and Sayu cautiously scooted over to lean her head against his shoulder. Mello gently wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him, and started playing with her brown locks.

"What did the kiss mean to you?" Sayu finally asked. He felt so warm, and so gentle. She loved hearing his soft breath gently coat her. So gentle, even though he pretended, or maybe truly was a tough guy.

"To me?" He shifted slightly. "The kiss was a promise to keep you safe. I'm not one that'd confess, kiss, and bang because I want to know if it'll last."

"Go slow." Sayu mused to herself. "Do you think..."

"Matt loved rushing things like emotions and I rushed danger. I guess you could say that where I'm bold for pulling the trigger, he was bold at confessing." Mello sighed, and gently put his arm down from her shoulder to her thigh where he found her hand. He laid his on top of it cautiously, and softly. Gently stroking the soft skin. "It'd never last long, but he never gave up."

Sayu smiled. "He got his reckless side from being with you I guess."

"I hope that's not true." Mello sighed, gently slipping his arm back up to run his fingers down her hair. "Because then you're going to get reckless too. In some way."

"Unlike you, I dip my fingers in the water before I jump." Sayu smiled, her voice teasingly mocking him.

"Nice way of phasing." Mello chuckled.

"Light phased the same theory different." Sayu rolled her eyes. "I guess I caught it from him."

Mello moved in a little closer, realizing that she was being will to how close he was to her. "Then more than likely you're going to my reckless side."

Sayu pushed him, laughing. "I bet your attitude."

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude." Mello glared.

Sayu shook her head, "Hot tempered, easy to anger, jumps to problems with no idea what the solution is."

Mello sighed. She had him cornered and he knew that she knew that. Dear god, this girl was going to play with him. Do whatever it took to make him break his character. Something he'd challenge.

Sayu sighed as she noticed his gun was in his right hand pocket.

"You still carry that?"

"Uncomfortable? I did kill with it."

"How long have you had it?" Sayu asked suddenly.

"SIne I joined the Mafia at sixteen."

"When did you leave home?"

"Fifteen."

Sayu whistled. Left at fifteen, Mafia by sixteen, Mafia boss by probably sixteen to seventeen, and he was still standing after facing down Kira. Something that no one ever could have survived from. Sayu had to smile, it was just her luck that he was older then her. SHe'd hate it if she was the oldest. "Impressive."

"Yeah, I guess." Mello shrugged. He gently kissed the top of her head.

--

Its been a few days since they moved in together. Correctly, he moved in with her. They had to go back and forth between apartments to finish getting moved in. He added to her movie collection and song collection as well since he had a lot of CDs from American bands she's never heard of.

Sayu still considered Mello to be a guest in the house, so she rarely let him do anything. Even though it was sort of nice when he actually set the table without her noticing.

What was the weirdest thing in her life, was when she woke up to the sound of a vacuum being used. She sat up and walked out of her room to see that Mello was wearing an ipod, and had his hair up in a ponytail. He wasn't singing, but the music was loud enough for him not to hear anything. She leaned against the wall and watched until Mello glanced over at her direction and turned off the music and the cleaner.

"You're cleaning?" Sayu asked amused.

"I told you that if I'm going to live with you I'm either cleaning or cooking. You decided last night to do the cooking, so this is my last option. Although I'm not cleaning the whole apartment."

"Just what rooms?"

"Living room and kitchen."

"Sounds fair. I can do the bathroom and the bedroom then." She said. "You're doing laundry though."

"Alright." He shrugged. "However your shopping."

Sayu laughed. "Look at us. We're making a list of what the hell we're going to do. Is that how we're going to spend this whole year?"

"Who the hell said I'm staying for a year? For all you know its two weeks." Mello pointed out to her.

"Oh yes, and you'd go through the trouble of packing and throwing things out for a two week live together? I doubt it very much." Sayu smiled, then she frowned as she thought about what he said last night. "You cook?"

"What? Its not a girl thing." Mello rolled his eyes. "Baking on the other hand..."

"Baking and cooking are basically almost the same thing." Sayu pointed out. "I just can't picture you in the kitchen trying to make something."

"Tonight I'll cook then." Mello smirked.

"Fine." Sayu grinned mischievously at him. "If you're better then me then it looks like you get to do the shopping."

"Oh hell no. Shopping...is a girl thing." He turned back to the vacuum cleaner and pushed it to the side. He unhooked his ipod from his belt and threw it on the couch. He looked at her and carefully undid his ponytail.

Sayu watched as blond locks fell down in waves and she smiled a bit. His hair didn't cease like hers did when it was tied up for so long. He walked over to her and gently leaned down to kiss her, but stopped half way.

"You're a tease you know that?" Sayu hissed as she tried to get closer to him, but he kept pulling back.

"At least I'm not a slut." He told her. He gently pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips still weren't touching.

Sayu could feel the heat, and it made her dizzy. It was killing her literally. Her breathing was slowing yet going fast, or maybe it was her imagination, but her voice was diminishing. He was so fucking close. Any closer and she could just be in bliss. Soon, her ability to string words together would come to an end. "The leather pants suggests otherwise." She responded to the slut remark.

"However, I know it turns you on." Mello hissed teasingly.

She knew that he knew that he was just teasing her insanely. She pulled herself closer to the fire that Mello was building. Gosh could she feel it, she wanted to be burned by the fire. She knew that Mello knew that he was teasing her, and that she knew that he wanted to play dumb. To play with her mind. Just to see. "Why do you think so?"

Mello's lips covered hers for the second time, but only this time she could feel his tongue glide across her lower and upper lip. She opened her mouth to let it in. She sighed softly as she felt him trace her curves and ridges of her teeth. Yet she hated being dominated over. She had guts too. If he wanted to her to swoon to his ever move, he was going to have to make her swoon. She wasn't going to stand there and be swept off her feet so easily. That wouldn't be any fun.

They weren't making out, neither did the kiss grow into something more passionate. They were contented to just trace their mouths, to see what lied beyond the surfaces. Mello pulled away and both were breathing hard, yet not hard. Soft but not soft. Sayu pressed her just kissed lips together in a pout.

Mello laughed and gently leaned in, she swore he was going to kiss her again. Instead, he said. "Too bad." She knew that it meant that he wasn't going to tell her.

Not one kiss, Sayu knew, was going to be so easily forgotten. She smiled as she watched Mello walk back into the bedroom to brush his hair down. Yet, she knew that Mello was so much like fire. If she got too close he'd burn her badly.

Yet, that's all she wanted was to be burned.


	9. ch8: Wave Their Last Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make profit from them.**

Chapter Eight: Wave Their Last Goodbyes

Three weeks, two days, five hours, ten minutes and thirty-five seconds since Beyond Birthday had gave Sayu the warning. However, during those weeks Beyond changed his killing range and how often. All the women were now brunettes and were Sayu's age range, some older than the range, but looks said otherwise.

Sayu kept close to Mello for those three weeks and came to realize that Mello had a lot of his shoulders. A few days ago, she caught him praying. She knew that he was religious because of the rosary. She couldn't hear or see what he was saying because he had his back turned.

She wondered what he wanted to be forgiven for. Wasn't it enough to know that the one he had traumatized and hurt psychologically loved him dearly? Or was that what he wanted to be forgive for? For hurting her? She frowned. Or was it because of Matt's death. Sure, it was his idea, but she'd doubt that Matt would want any forgiveness. It was his fault for going with the whole plan.

If she remembered right, he did all the wrong things to make something right. She wished that she knew what it was that he was afraid of. However, she never confronted him on it. His praying was his privacy. If he wanted to talk about it, Sayu would listen. She wasn't going to overstep any lines just to settle her curiosity.

"I'm going to go and talk to Near." Mello said after he hung up with Near in the kitchen. Sayu was reading a magazine. She glanced up and bit her lip. "I'll lock the door. No need to open it for me if I knock. I have a key."

"Alright." Sayu said to him. "Be careful."

Mello said nothing as he just waved and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

--

"Hello Mello. I would have thought you would bring Yagami Sayu with you." Near said as he made a zoom sound as he flew one of the robots into the air. Mello had a feeling that Near never heard of an emotion called embarrassment.

"You wanted me oh great L?" Mello asked so sarcastically it made Halle and Rester glance at him like he lost his mind.

Near smirked as he put the robot down and then said, "I did." He paused and then said. "I believe seventy-percent that Beyond Birthday is a fake."

"I'm sorry?" Mello blinked at him. "What proof?"

"If I remember right L told me, Matt, and I believe you were there too Mello, that Beyond died of Kira. There's no way to fake a heart attack when Kira is the one dealing them."

"Okay, so if Beyond Birthday is an impostor.?"

"How did he pull it off?" Gevanni interrupted.

The two geniuses glanced at each other before Halle spoke, "Special effects makeup. Perhaps he found a picture."

"That can't be right. I think Beyond's picture was burned..."

"Not from the newspapers." said Near. "But you can't get color from them. Not often."

"So he was caught on camera." Mello frowned.

"He kills like how Beyond would, but why outside? Beyond was a inside killer. Only killed in a room that the person stayed in of all times. Outside doesn't have limits. The reason why I say that Beyond is a fake isn't just because of the Kira killings."

"I'm going to guess that Sayu tipped us off. We overlooked."

"Correct. You're as quick as ever." Near told him. "He beats his victims and stalks them." He paused. "I believe she told you this?"

Mello frowned and then turned pale. "Shit..." He quickly walked out of the building. If it was true and Beyond wasn't Beyond then there was no reason whatsoever to underestimate him. In fact, that would be the best idea and not to.

--

Sayu struggled while someone held her mouth shut. She tried prying his hand off of her but failed. Parting her mouth only caused more pain. She tried grabbing on something, but he held her wrists in place.

Her legs were out of the question as they were used to keep herself up and balanced. She swore that Mello had locked the door behind him, so how did this guy get in? Pick lock? High possibility.

He managed to push her out of the apartment building and into the car quickly. He locked the door and got into the driver's seat.

"What the fuck!" Sayu screamed.

"Shut up! You're fucking lucky that I can't kill you. I'm taking you to a hiding place were you can lie low until Beyond's caught."

"Oh that's more comforting. Killing me out on the street. Fucking bastard." She tried to unlock the door but nothing happened.

"Child-safety lock. Good luck." The boy said. "Name's Dustin by the way Sayu."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I used to be in the Mafia with Mello. Different class though. I was there for a day when you arrived at their hideout. Left soon afterwards. I work with Beyond now. Or...did."

"Makes no sense, wouldn't you be using me to kill Mello then?" She demanded.

"Not me. Others maybe." Dustin shrugged. "You talk a lot."

Sayu stuck her tongue out at him immaturely. "Fuck you."

"Oh shut up, stop struggling too. Once we get to the hideout I'll explain everything." He said.

Sayu bit her lip, but decided to comply. Maybe Dustin didn't agree with how far Beyond was taking things. He did say that they were going to lie low until he was caught. He could mean it.

One the other hand, he told her that he was an accomplice. He could be lying to get her trust. She bit her lip. If he did try to kill her, she'd bolt, find Mello and stick even closer to him than before.

"You like Mello."

She jumped at Dustin's voice. She really shouldn't be so damned shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's no other reason why you wouldn't be living with him unless you liked him or something." Dustin shrugged. "Just be careful. He's like fire."

"I know." Sayu paused and then said. "Beyond was in the mafia then?"

"No. Beyond's just Beyond."

Sayu fell and stayed silent. So far this guy was answering questions honestly. No reason why not to trust him just a bit. Let up some. Maybe she should play along in this game, and see if it meant that she'd be able to see and kiss Mello again.


	10. ch9: Dying to Rush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: Only three more chapters till the end?! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! Oh well, I might run over to five if I can. Then again, I might not seeing how this is the climax. Well. Not yet. **_

_**Hey, did anyone notice why the boy's name is Miles? Hmmmm. XD**_

Chapter Nine: Dying to Rush

--

Mello reached the apartment only to find that he was too late. There wasn't a sign of forced entry, but there were signs of a struggle. The coats that were once on the couch were now lying on the floor in a messy heap. Sayu's ipod was still playing because he could hear the music. He frowned and turned it off, but left it where it was. Her laptop was turned violently to the side, almost falling off, yet barely. Mello didn't move it. It wasn't going to fall. Mello went back to the door to see that it was unlocked.

He swore he had locked it. He bent down and looked at it. Scratches could be seen on the knob. He swore again under his breath. Matt would be so useful at the moment. Seeing how Matt was very familiar with how to pick locks, and how to identify if one was picked.

He frowned and went to the kitchen to see that the phone was off the hook. Everything else was fine. There wasn't a sign that a fight had occurred there. He glanced at the window to see that the window was locked and shut tight. So, no escape was through the window at all. Just out and through the door.

Mello sighed, he looked at the bathroom and the bedroom to see that nothing had happened. He bit his lip. Only the kitchen and the living room was a bit of a mess. He did say a bit since the only thing that was wrong in the kitchen was the phone. He looked back at the door.

He was good, this kidnapper. Really did his homework. He decided to go ahead and leave. Once he was out of the apartment, but not out of the building, he called up Halle on his cellphone. "Sayu's missing." Mello said before Halle had a chance. "The living room is all screwed up and the phone is off the hook. No sign of forced entry although the lock looks like its been picked."

"What's your plan?" Halle asked, allowing concern to come through the phone.

Mello made no mistake to hear that. "Talk to the neighbors, and see if they heard anything. There's a good chance I'll come up with nothing seeing how this is a week day and people are working."

"Did you touch anything."

"Just to turn off Sayu's ipod that was playing. Other then that no. I'm not that stupid." Mello shook his head.

"Ok."

"What I am going to do is see if Sayu has her phone on."

"And call?"

"Risky, but yes maybe."

"Good luck."

--

"We should be fine here." Dustin said as he pulled open the warehouse door. There was nothing inside. Sayu stared at him, now regretting that she had stopped struggling. Dustin sighed, "You're the one that's keeping low. Not me."

"Since when did I need someone to help me keep low? I thought I was doing fine." Sayu said almost sarcastically.

Dustin bit his lip. "You honestly think that just because Mello was around you, you weren't going to get hurt? Beyond's not going to be the only one after you."

"You're after me to." Sayu started backing up.

"No! I'm trying to help you. There's a complete difference." Dustin pointed out.

"Oh yes, by kidnapping me out of my apartment to come here?" Sayu asked him angrily.

Dustin sighed. "This is why I hate women."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to kidnap me." Sayu hissed at him before turning on her heel and started walking away.

Dustin blinked, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Home. I don't know why I bothered." Sayu rolled her eyes. "I've been kidnapped twice in this life time, I really don't want to make it a third."

"So a two and a half is fine with you?" Dustin demanded.

Sayu just waved and didn't bother answering that. Dustin glared at the retreating back of the woman. _Poor Angel._

_--_

"No DNA, fingerprints, or blood. WHoever he is, he's good." Gevanni said as he looked through the reports.

Halle leaned back in her chair. Mello had decided to conduct his own search for the girl and Near allowed it. She leaned forward again and sighed.

"The make up should have left a trace if he was wearing it." Rester commented.

Near glanced up from the card tower he was building. "We shouldn't underestimate him. Either fake B has an accomplice or he and the kidnapper are the same person."

"If that's true then he just bought Sayu outside just to kill her." Halle blinked.

"Most likely." Near said. "However, Mello may already be connecting the dots. We might not get the information he has until its much too late" Near started to stack the cards again. "Then again after loosing someone close, he may just give us the information and help from the background so he'll be able to make his own moves as he sees fit. It may lead us to take action quickly."

Halle listened and said dryly. "You don't like that idea?"

"He lacks calm, but has action. Hopefully, he'll used that to get evidence so we won't be relying on witness accusations." Near replied as he found a new deck of cards to add to the tower.

--

Mello hissed. Fuck! No one had seen Sayu. Not even the shops right across the street. It was impossible not to have a damn witness in board daylight! It was just fucking nuts! No traces to lead, nothing to follow. If he doesn't hurry up, Sayu could possibly be killed.

Something tugged at his pant leg, to see an eight-year old boy that could have resembled Matt if he didn't have brown eyes.

Mello looked at him wearily. "What kid?"

"Are you looking for someone Mel?" The boy asked.

Mello blinked, but said nothing. No way this kid knew his name. However, a lot of kids had their own way of saying mister, or something. He shrugged it off. "Yeah, I am." He answered still not understanding why a little kid was talking to him.

"What did the person look like?" The boy asked.

Mello bit his lip before saying, "Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin yet great complexion, up to my shoulder in height."

"I seen a girl that looked like that." The boy said. "She was being forced into a black car. "She was pretty scared."

"Thanks kid." Mello said, "Where did they look like they were headed?"

The boy frowned and said, "I think Shippu Drive." He said. "Oh, and my name's Miles."

"Thanks Miles." said Mello as he turned to look at the kid, but he was gone.


	11. ch10: He's My Angel, She's My Devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger: Hey guys, my parents and I are thinking about moving, but we don't know when. So if I disappear then that would be why. I'm going to try to update more often so that you can get the story you want XD.**_

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS VIOLENCE IN IT. _**

Chapter Ten: He's My Angel, She's My Devil

--

They had to be out of the city. Sayu had came to that conclusion after thirty minutes of walking toward the hopefully direction of the city. She really didn't want to turn around and have to face Dustin. He wasn't worth worrying about or seeing. She heard a crack and turned around. Dustin had followed her.

She bit her lip harshly as she sped up her walking, hoping that he would get the hint that she wasn't interested in letting him help her anymore. She just wanted to get back home. Was it too much to ask for?! She could hear him follow her, not letting up. She turned her head a bit to see that he was gaining on her. It would just be a matter of time until he either attacked or called her name.

With that thought in her mind, she broke into a run. Knowing that...

Something made her fall to the ground hard. She struggled to get him when she felt a hand trying to grab at her. God oh go, she pulled his pair and scratched him. Using her legs to kick him he finally fell off gasping for breath. She already was getting up to run away again.

Dustin grabbed her ankles and dragged her back down. With one leg free she twisted her body to kick him in the head again. Making him let go. She scrambled up and watched. She knew that if she kept trying to run, he would do the same thing over, and over again, until she was tired. Blood tickled down the wound that she made on Dustin's head, but she wasn't about to apologize. Fuck that, he should be apologizing.

Like it was going to happen though. "Out of all the girls that I slaughtered, out of all of them, you're the first that's struggling. That's resisting. That actually made a fucking wound on me. When, my dear Angel, are you going to plead and beg for your life so that your Savior can hear you and kill me?"

"Kira was nothing more or less a killer." Sayu hissed. "And are you forgetting something? My father taught me self-defence after I've been kidnapped by my boyfriend's little gang. You should do well to remember that I been through this little scene more then enough times."

"Why didn't you use these tricks when I was trying to get you in the car?"

"Stairs you idoit. Stairs. If I used any of my moves on the fucking stairs, not only would you have fell, I would have too. I sort of like keeping my life and head."

Dustin lunged at her again, but Sayu moved out of the way quickly. She watched him as he tried to get her again. He gripped her wrist and grinned at her. She knew he would break it. Using her other arm, she grabbed his fourth finger and started bending it back.

Dustin ignored the pain for as long as he could until a snap told him that she broke it. He could feel the bone through the skin. She quickly got up and ran.

_It's not over yet._

_--_

"The number you have dialed is unavailable at this..." Annoyed, Mello hung up. The killer must have either broke the phone or turned it off. Either was a smart idea.

Right at the moment though, Mello had no time to be impressed. He didn't know what to do. he could call Near and rely on him, but that'd admit that he was weak and unable to do this on his own. He desperately wished that Matt had lived through the Kira takedown. He was completely lost.

Mello ran his fingers though his hair. He had lost Matt due to the fact that he was rash and didn't plan the fact that Halle had no idea that Mello's accomplice was his best friend he ever had.

He bit his lip. To call Near or to lose Sayu? Trapped. What to do?

--

Sayu breathed in and out softly. She wasn't close to the city so help was going to take forever. Her phone was lost, she had no idea what happened to it, or what Dustin did with it. She was at least three miles away hopefully. She had to do something though. She couldn't let the killer find her yet. Although she was out in the open. Way out in the open. Hiding wasn't an easy thing to do. She looked around biting her lip.

Trees were every where. Anything could happen. She felt fear pound at her heart. She was reminded of a scary movie where the teenagers that were out partying were lost in the woods and had to be attacked by zombies, or werewolves.

She bit her lip. So far away the city was, yet it was pretty close too. If she could keep running and run fast, she might make it out of the nightmare and find help.

Someone grabbed her and got her in a choke hold. A gun to her temple as well. She grabbed the arm as she struggled to loosen the grip.

"Why don't you be a good girl and beg for your life?"

"Why...should I?" Sayu gasped. "You'll...agh!...kill me anyway." She let one of her legs go behind his and tripped him, making him drag her down. The gun was shot, but away from her and from Dustin since he had lost his grip. The ground had a small indent in it from where he shot the shotgun. She used this to use her elbow and hit him in the gut, making the choke hold disappear. She got on all fours and tried to run again, but the ankel trick happened again, but she used her hand and punched him into the face. Making him use both hands to hold his nose, she scrambled up and started running again.

However, Dustin was much faster and grabbed his gun and aimed it at the running girl.

Bang.

--

Mello had no time to debate. Working in the background might be a good idea. Damn it, he was losing more and more of his well-known pride.

Fighting in his head, he 'painfully' made his phone flip open and dailed up Halle's phone. "Hey I know where Sayu is, she's down Shippu's Drive. Five miles out of the city since that's how long the drive it before the turns."

"Good." Halle said, "and bad." She covered the phone while Mello closed his yes. To be reduced to ask Near's help was pathetic. He had sworn to defeat him. Why keep trying if he all he would be doing was give information about what he had found?

He could have stolen a car or something and find Sayu like that.

"Near wants to know if you're going to go alone or not."

The question and the answer. Melo growled to himself. "I'll do it. Alone."

"We'll be on standby then. Just don't forget that its okay." Halle reassured him. He scoffed. He didn't need their help. Not yet, and possibly never. "Good luck." She hung up.


	12. ch11: Bleeding Love pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: Short chapter! Gomen! Next chapter may be the last one before I start the squeal. Happy reading :)**_

Chapter Eleven: Bleeding Love pt 1.

Sayu leaned back against the tree breathing hard. She had no idea why, but she was surprised she was still alive. Her leg was bleeding heavily. She was sure that the bullet was off its mark.

She took a dee p breath, trying to calm herself down. If she panicked, she could go into shock. She forced herself to look at her leg and hissed. The bastard shot the back of her thigh. She carefully applied pressure to it, but still had to close her eyes to block out the pain. God damn it hurt.

Dustin won. He crippled her enough so that if he did find her again chances were good that she wouldn't be able to run very far, and hide very good either. She put on more pressure to the wound and bit her lip. Every part of her wanted to cry, or to scream, or to do something, but she couldn't. If she did, she would be easily found. What use would she be to Mello if she was caught and dead? None.

Breathing in softly and steady, she looked behind the tree to see if Dustin was coming. Seeing nothing but dense forest she turned herself back around.

"Boo."

Sayu gasped and pressed herself against the tree like she could go through it and run away. Dustin was right in front of her grinning madly. Holding a steak knife in his left hand and had a gun pointed to her head with his right.

He laughed. "Angel's bleeding, bleeding. She's fading, fading." He chanted. "Her Savior of a brother is calling her home to where all the other Angels reside."

Sayu just stared at him. If she pushed the gun away chances were that he was going to stab her, hopefully somewhere on her arm or something, and no where vital. Even if she was stabbed somewhere vital, she wouldn't get very far away.

However, she was going to die easy. She pushed the gun away quickly and kicked him in the stomach as he stabbed her in the shoulder. She hissed, but ran off as another shot went off.

--

Mello stared as he saw the forest. She could be anywhere in it. He walked through the forest and walked around seeing Sayu and Dustin locked and loaded. He watched the fight as Sayu pushed the gun away and started running once she was stabbed. Angry and not able to hold it, before Dustin could get his gun, Mello had shot him in the shoulder.

Dustin looked over at him and stared. "Alive are we?"

"One of us." Mello said. "Too bad Dustin. Going through all the trouble."

"The Angel's fading." Dustin grinned. "Should you really be wasting time hurting me before tending to the Angel that is dying?"

"You give her lousy credit. Let me see, she's bleeding and still fighting. That's more then enough for me to know that your just torturing her. I'm sure she'll be fine for five or ten minutes." Mello said as he cocked his gun and pointed it at him. "Seriously I would kill you, but then I'd have Near at my throat."

"So, you're a lapdog now." Dustin started laughing and then said. "That won't save you though."

"Misfortune was always been my middle name," Mello said not really caring. "I don't see why you seem to care."

"I don't."

"Then maybe you should stop acting like you are." Mello watched him before randomly shooting his shoulder. "That's one thing down. If you'll excuse me, I'm sure you'll just bleed yourself to death." He ran off, looking for Sayu.

--

Sayu heard the sound of the shot and winced. Was Dustin trying to scare her out of hiding? So far it wasn't happening because she wasn't scared enough. She was fucking terrified. Going out into the open would spell her death, but staying down and out of sight was her best bet.

Biting her lip she stood up carefully and looked behind the tree again, careful this time to look to the sides and over her shoulder before looking behind the tree so that she wouldn't be surprised on again. She was sure the same stunt wouldn't work the second time.

She saw something move around, but only pressed herself against the tree. She watched for a bit until she saw blond hair and black clothing. She recognized exactly who it was.

"Mello!" She shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Mello admonished as he walked over to her and made her sit down so he could look at the wounds she received. "Looks like you got yourself into a jam."

"Shut up. At least I'm alive." Sayu hissed.

"Yeah, good." Mello told her. He took out his cellphone and growled. No single. Geeze! He put it away. "Good chance that Dustin's after both of us now."

"You shot him?" Sayu wasn't stupid and knew that if he was going to go after both of them, Mello had to have done something.

"Relax, your injured."

"Obviously." Sayu growled. "Go on then!" She pushed.

Mello smirked as he gently moved away. "Apply pressure to your wounds." He told her as he left. Sayu rolled her eyes, but she knew that this was going to spell the end.


	13. ch12: Bleeding Love pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger: I decided that this isn't the last chapter. Tomorrow you get your epilogue. XD. Happy reading.**_

Chapter Twelve: Bleeding Love pt.2

--

It's a game of cat, cat and mouse. If one gets caught a fight will happen. Only in this game Dustin and Mello were the cats and Sayu was the mouse. One after her, one for her. If they crossed each other they'd fight to ensure that Sayu was one of theirs. Mello wasn't about to loose someone close o him. Not at all.

Mello patiently got to where Dustin was, but hid. Dustin wasn't an idiot. If he wanted to kill Sayu, Mello would have to die too.

"You gone soft, Mello. Really soft. You ran away from the Mafia, you fell for a whore, and you cared about a resource." Dustin dodged around two bullets that Mello shot right at him in response.

He came out from where he was and smirked, "How could I have left when I never ran away? Sayu's not a whore, and that resource was my fucking best friend." He shot another bullet and Dustin dodged again.

Dustin giggled and said, "I had L's attention just like Beyond told me I would."

"What?" Mello nearly dropped his gun. "That's not fucking possible. Beyond's dead."

"He is." Dustin agreed solemnly. The smile never left his face. "So is L."

Mello cocked his gun again and aimed it right at Dustin. "So if their both dead then your goal kind of suffers doesn't it?"

"Before Beyond was caught he taught me how to kill he said 'You're my successor. If I don't get L's attention like this, then you will for me'." Dustin giggled. "He got his attention, but not the successors."

"So, its the battle between successors is it?" Mello wasn't really questioning that fact. Mello fired his gun and it hit Dustin's shoulder. He let out a scream, and glared at him deeply. "Looks like L wins again."

"I'm not dead Mello." Dustin laughed as he cocked his own gun. "You can't say shit." He fired.

Mello went behind the tree and fired two shots only having to dodge and go behind a different cover.

The battle continued like this for a while, but Dustin wasn't sane enough to feel the pain anymore, and kept going. He'd only dodge when he was certain that the bullet coming his way was fatal.

Mello hissed softly. He had ran out of bullets. Fuck. Dustin was going to take advantages about this. He bit his lip. He needed to get Dustin to run out too. Yet it'd be a knife fight , and that was one weapon he didn't have.

It was and wasn't the end. He wasn't about to do or say anything to get him killed, yet his plan required to get shot at. he bit his lip harder and sighed. _Looks like my death will be bloody like yours...Matt_

_--_

Sayu shivered. She didn't realize how cold it was in the woods until Mello came and told her to rest. She must had been so caught up in survival that she never realized she was freezing.

"Sayu-chan."

Sayu blinked and turned around to see a eighteen year old boy that could be Matt, however his eyes were a brown color. His red hair not as bright. His accent, perfect.

"How do you know my name? I don't know you." Sayu asked and told the boy.

The boy ignored her. "Mello's in trouble, Sayu-chan. If you want to live you better risk your life. After all, this fight was between you and Dustin."

Sayu bit her lip. She couldn't deny that at all. It was between her and Dustin and instead of asking Mello for a gun, she let him fight. "I'm injured." She explained, "I'm sure that I'd be in..."

"He'll die," The boy said slowly. "And instead of running to his side to help him win you're making up excuses? He loves you Sayu-chan."

"I know..."

"He doesn't say it, but he shows it." He paused. "I told him where you were if I hadn't, he'd be the one as lost as Misa."

Sayu bit her lip and then said, "Can you...lead me there?"

The boy grinned, "Yeah. Oh and before you ask me my name. I'm Mile. Pleased to meet you."

--

this was the most lousy plan he had ever come up with besides the kidnapping Takada. Get shot at in hopes that Dustin would run out of bullets. Yet, what choice did he have? Sayu was injured and damn him if he ask her for help.

He carefully took out his phone and growled. Still no signal. There was nothing else he could do. He ran from this cover and got into another tree. Only two bullets were fired. None hit him. So Lady Luck was on his side, for a while.

He shot out from the tree again and went to another cover farther away. He was shot three times. He must have had an extra cartage on him . He heard a loud swear.

"What's wrong Dustin?" Mello taunted. "Ran out of energy?"

"No. Just bullets." Dustin growled and then said, "You?"

"He. If I had bullets don't you think I'd be shooting them at you?" Mello got out from his cover and leaned against the tree. There was a possibility that Dustin was lying and that he did have a few more bullets to hand out but Mello still stayed.

Dustin tossed his gun aside swearing to anything that'd listen. He looked at Mello, anger clear in his eyes. Mello bit his lip. He knew from fucking experience that when people get mad they get either stronger in physical terms or strong emotionally.

Dustin might just be physical. He stomped over to Melo who calmly punched him in the face. Dusting growled and tried to kick Mello only to have his leg twisted so that the leg that he was standing out had to turn to keep balance. He yanked on the leg to make Dustin loose balance on the one leg and to fall face first into the ground.

Dustin fell hard on the ground. He got up and glared at Mello. Cuts were bleeding, bruises were forming. He took out his knife from his pocket and flipped it out. A desperate attempt to win.

He stood up wiping blood off his face, only to have the cuts get irritated and more spilled anyway. He punched hard against Mello's shoulder to get a side kick from the victim in return. Using the ground to his advantage, he kicked Mello's legs from underneath him and got on top of him to straddle him as he put the knife to Mello's throat. However, since Mello's hands weren't tied up, they flew to the wrists holding the knife.

The struggle was on.

--

Mile helped Sayu the best he could until they were at the battle scene. Sayu watched horrified about Mello and what was going to happen if Dustin won.

She let go of Mile gently and walked around the clearing for a bit, looking for a piece of wood or anything. She found a medium sized branch that wasn't too tall and there wasn't any twigs on it to cause alarm. A clean piece of wood. She struggled to pick it up since her leg was giving her some balance trouble.

Once it was up, it was much more lighter. She carefully made sure to stay out of Dustin's line of sight, just in case he happened to turn around or something. She got closer to the struggling men and whacked Dustin against the neck with the piece of wood.

Dustin immediately crumpled on top of Mello who was looking surprised that she even had thought of that. Mello pushed Dustin off of him, and grabbed the knife. He placed his foot on his neck and looked at Sayu.

"Does your phone have a signal?" Mello asked.

"Umm..." Sayu dropped the wood and started searching her pockets only to look horrified. "I sort of don't have my cell with me."

"That's fine." Mello shifted and checked for a signal on his. One bar. He took it out and called up Near, "Better hurry." he told them the minute the ringing stopped and a familiar hello came. "Sayu's safe, and Dustin's caught, but unlike you three, make that four, I don't have handcuffs and we're in the middle of the fucking forest." He flipped it shut.

Sayu collapsed on to the ground. Mello bit his lip. He couldn't move at the moment. She looked at him, tears were streaming down her cheeks. He stared. Shit.

"You could have fucking died, because of me. Dammit. Mile was right. Fucking shit."

"Wait, Mile?"

"Yeah he's..." She was about to point where she had left him only to see an empty space. "He was right there." She corrected herself.

"That's fucking impossible. How did an eight year old kid get here?"

"He wasn't eight. He was somewhere around your age."

They only could stare at each other in shock.


	14. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Warning: Please see AN down below.**_

Epilogue

--

Dustin was caught, and Sayu was recovering in a hospital. She only needed minor surgery and a few stitches and blood transfusion. Nothing life threatening. Mello agreed to work as Coil since he really had no intention of being two people. After all, the third should have been Matt's place.

Neither Mello or Sayu could come up with a believable story about who Mile was. Mello had a feeling he knew, but he didn't tell Sayu.

Misa tried a few times to talk them into marrying while she was visiting. Mello plainly refused saying that weddings weren't his style.

Right now, Mello was standing at a grave so very familiar to him. Its been two days and a few weeks and Sayu was ready to be discharged around two. Mello sighed, "Mile was you wasn't it? Mail, Mile, same pronunciation you dumbass. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Be fucking lucky that I didn't say a word about this to Misa." He paused. "Thanks. I owe you a big one."

"Ok, since you 'owe' me and everything here's an idea. Marry Sayu."

Mello blinked and turned around the eight year old that helped him. He had a large smirk in place. His brown eyes, green.

"Hell no." Mello answered.

"Then that's the last time I help you then." The boy frowned. "Oh come on, you love her."

"Not enough, and more then enough not to marry." Mello sighed. "Look, I don't need a piece of fucking paper telling me I love her. I don't need a ring to prove that she belongs to me."

"You love her enough to trust her?" Mile demanded.

"I guess."

"Good."

Mello rubbed his forehead. "Annoying brat."

"Yeah well this 'annoying brat' saved your ass and Sayu's. Give me some credit!"

"When I die."

"Mel! That's not fair!"

--

_**Lynx Tiger: Most of you must be going, what the hell? There' s no preview for next chapter! Well, that's because I need ideas. This is how I'm going to work it. Out of all the ideas I get, I'm going to pick three of them. Send them to Catwinn, gain her opinion about all three of them, and then I put them all on a vote in my profile. The idea that gains most votes, I shall write. However, I was going to post Lucky Wish three days after the completion of this one. Seeing how this idea ended (Yes, I blame myself) I wasn't prepared to think of another one. This is why I go to you, my readers, my favoriters, and my reviewers, to share your ideas with me. The idea that gets the most votes, I'll credit to the author and dedicate the story along with Catwwin. So that means besides one dedication there'll be two. **_

_**So, SEND! IDEAS! **_


End file.
